Hockey Boy
by Lori94
Summary: Edward is a NY Ranger. He's been hurt by love before. Can Bella get close to him, or will she get shut out? Written for a challenge on another website.
1. Chapter 1

The Sport of Love Challenge

Hosted by The Writer's Coffee Shop

Name of story: Hockey Boy

The Sport of Love Challenge

Hosted by The Writer's Coffee Shop

Name of story: Hockey Boy

Penname: Lori 94

Category: Kahlua

Fandom: Twilight

To read the rest of the entries go to http(:) //twcslibrary (.) com

If you want to see the rules for this contest go to the challenges page on the TWCS Library.

If you have any questions about the contest, contact either via PM or our email

competitions () thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com

Disclaimer: I don't know the rules of hockey although, my hubby is in a roller hockey league on LI, NY so I can make educated guesses. Nor do I know the specific rules that families of the players have to follow in any of the arenas hockey is played at. This story is fictional. Any references I make to that kind of thing are from my own mind. Stephenie Meyer owns the characters; Avril Lavigne owns the 'Skater Boy' song.

But the plot twist is all mine:

He was a boy, she was a girl; Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk, she did ballet; What more can I say?  
He wanted her, she'd never tell; secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends, stuck up their nose; They had a problem with his baggy of clothes  
He was a hockey boy, she said, "Take a hike you boy"; He wasn't good enough for her, she had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space; She needed to come back down to earth.

****Jessica's POV: ****

I'm sitting at home feeding the baby that I'd had 6 months ago with Mike. He's been working late with his secretary, Michelle, for the last few weeks. I'm all alone and bored, so I turn on the TV. It's the news; a story about the new players that were recently drafted by my favorite hockey team.

The announcer is speaking. "The New York Rangers have just drafted a new player. Edward Cullen is a very talented defenseman and a native of Long Island and, after going to college in Chicago, he's come home to help the Rangers on their way to the Cup. The Rangers are lucky to have him. Next on the list of new draftees is Emmett McCarty…"

I call up my friend Lauren. "Oh, my gosh, Lauren, did you see the news? Edward Cullen, that guy from college that used to follow me around… You remember, don't you? He had long hair and always wore those baggy clothes with holes in them? He's gotten drafted to the Rangers."

"I already know. Ty got me tickets to see the next game. It's in just over a week." She says.

"Can I tag along?" I ask. "Mike hates hockey, so he won't want to go."

"Sure, I was going to ask you and Rose to go anyway." Lauren replies.

Rosalie Hale is an old friend of ours and she's a die hard Ranger's fan. I wonder aloud if her new room-mate will be joining us. Last time we'd all gotten together, Bella Swan had tagged along. Who knew there were so many female hockey fans out there?

Lauren answers me. "Actually she is. Tyler got me several seats for my birthday and told me to invite the girls, meaning you, Rose and Bella. He hates hockey as much as Mike does. I can't believe they like golf as opposed to hockey. Hitting a tiny white ball all over creation and trying to get it in the hole in as few strokes as possible is so boring to watch… Anyway, Bella's got a crush on Edward, so you might not want to say anything about how he was an admirer of yours."

Over the next week, I hunt down a babysitter for little Rachel. Thank goodness my mom loves her granddaughter.

It's finally game-day! "Ok, Mom, she's going to need her bottle at 8 and we should be home before midnight. The doctor's numbers are on the fridge and call me if anything happens." I say giving my mom a kiss.

"I will, Jess. Relax and have a great time!" Mom replies.

We take the train into Penn Station and get to our seats…center ice…We can see almost everything. Bella and Rose sit on my left and Lauren is on my right. We order the hot dogs and sodas, but Bella only grabs the bag of cotton candy and a bottle of water.

The lights go dim and suddenly the spotlights focus on the boards where the Rangers will come onto the ice. The announcer begins to introduce the players. "Number 17, Edward Cullen…"

I look out at the man that I turned down. He skates by practicing before the game. I watch as he shoots and gets each shot in the goal.

**He's amazing. ** I think to myself. **But he was so goofy and punk-ish. Those clothes and things were horrible. ** The national anthem is played and the game begins. We watch but keep a conversation going between us.

Bella stares out onto the ice. "I can just see him as a younger man..." She giggles. "He must've been so cute."

"I went to high school and college with him, you know." I say. "He wasn't 'all that'. He was mostly a goofy little punk."

"I'll bet he was a geek…I always loved smart men…" She says.

"Oh, he was smart alright…" I laugh. "…a smart-assed, sarcastic punk in baggy clothes."

We jump up and cheer as the Rangers score against the Capitals. Less than a minute later, Lundquist makes a great glove-save. The game gets really crazy and by the time the first intermission begins the score is 3 to 2.

An interview pops up on the screen above the ice. "What have you learned over the years in regards to love or life?"

A few of the players are flashed onto the screen saying little things like, 'practice makes perfect' and other bullshit lines, but when Edward's face comes up, I hear his velvety voice say, "Sometimes pretty faces are just a mask for inner ugliness…"

Bella gets a text as I ponder what Cullen's quote could mean. "Hey, guys. My sister says that I can take you up to join her in the team box for the intermissions and then to meet the team in the locker-room after the game. So do you want to?" She giggles again.

"What do you mean, Bella? What say does your sister have?" I ask.

"My sister is Japer Whitlock's wife… You know, the same Jasper Whitlock who just scored the last 2 goals? She can bring 4 people besides herself into the team places." She says matter-of-factly. "Didn't I ever tell you that I'm related to a hockey player?"

My shock shows plainly on my face as I shake my head. "You didn't tell us he was a Ranger?!"

Rosalie's shock has worn off because she's the first to respond to the invite. "Ooh, Bells, I love you! I really wanna meet that gorgeous hunk of manflesh called McCarty. He's so big and muscular."

Lauren looks at me and suggests that they go up by themselves for the rest of this intermission and we'll join them for the second. They shrug and go.

After they're gone, she looks back at me and says, "He's not going to be happy to see you…if he remembers you at all…"

I think of the quote on the screen and say, "Oh, he remembers…"

She looks at me funny but drops the subject. The others come back.

Rose squeals, "He's single! McCarty's single! I can't wait to meet him. His sister and her husband were up there and I got to meet them! Her name is Sue and her husband is Paul. She says that I'm just his type and she thinks he'd love me because I'm spunky!"

Bella's quiet.

"What's up, Bells?" I ask.

"I met Edward Cullen's parents. They're very sweet." She sighs. "They talked about how proud they are of him and how they think he's finally over this girl he had a major crush on years ago."

"Yeah, poor guy…They said he asked out this one girl he went to high school and college with a few times and she turned him down because of really stupid reasons every time. I can't believe someone wouldn't date him just because of hair that's too long or the fact that his clothes were baggy and full of holes… I wonder what kind of idiot would do that." Rose asks.

Lauren stares at me, but I'm saved the disgrace of answering that question because the next period starts. I clap when everyone else does and scream and complain when Edward gets a shot and then the goalie gloves it. The second period ends with a score of 4 to 3 in our favor. Lauren and I follow the others to an elevator and up we go. Bella knocks on the correct door and a man lets us in. I meet Alice Whitlock and McCarty's sister and husband, the Vitale's.

We hear a loud gasp and someone grabs my arm. "Jessica Stanley-Newton… What the Hell do you think you're doing here?" It's Esme Cullen.

"I'm a fan of the team and Bella's friend. She brought me up. Look, I just want to say I'm sorry…" I begin.

Lauren moves to stand beside me. Rose and Bella stand off to our right.

"Sorry for what?" Bella stares at me, seeing the way Esme's glaring. "You're the girl who Edward crushed on? You were the one who crushed his heart? Jessica, I didn't know you were that shallow! Mrs. Cullen, I'm so sorry that I brought her up here…I didn't know it was her."

"I'll leave…But please tell him, I'm sorry…" I say turning and walking out of the room.

"Lauren you don't have to go too…" I hear Bella say.

"I more than had a hand in the heartache he endured. I'm sorry too, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I encouraged her shallowness and didn't see how it hurt anyone. If it makes you feel any better, she's married a jerk and had his baby because of all this craziness. I'll be leaving too. Bye, Rose…Bella, Alice, I'm sorry for the drama." Lauren followed me back to our seats and said. "I'm sorry girl; you missed out. It's just too bad that we couldn't predict that the punk could turn into a real man." We both sigh.

The rest of the game goes by in a blur and before we know it we're on the train after getting a text not to wait for Rosalie and Bella…

****Bella's POV****

I watch Rose's old friends walk down the hall and disappear into the elevator. Once again turning to Esme, I say, "Mrs. Cullen…I…"

"Call me 'Esme', dear…and please don't think on it any further. You're such a sweetie; I'm sure Edward would love to meet you, after the game." His mom says.

Rose and I decide not to go back to the other seats. It's a good thing we brought our stuff upstairs with us. I tell Rose to text them that we're not going home with them. My sister will let us spend the night at the apartment.

We forget all about Jess and Lauren and focus on the game. The other team scores and suddenly it's a tie, but McCarty's gotten a penalty. They replay it on the big screen above the ice. He'd tripped a guy and he goes into the box with no argument. The game ends with Cullen scoring the winning goal. We all cheer.

After the game is over Alice waits about 30 minutes and calls Jasper. She turns to me and says, "Just a few more minutes and we'll be allowed into the locker-room. Most of the guys are showered and dressed by now."

Rose and I squeal and I blush. I never squeal. I look over at the Cullens who are about to leave. "Oh, you're not leaving yet, are you?"

Alice's voice joins mine in begging them to go out with us for a celebration. "Carlisle, Esme, you know, Edward's coming out with Jazz, Em, and me and the girls. I'm certain that he'd love for you to join us…Please?"

"Alright, where shall we meet? I need something from the hotel." Esme says softly.

Rose suggests Chinese food. "P. F. Chang's is a great place! It has beer for the guys if they want and wine for us, as well as these wonderful lettuce wraps."

"That sounds lovely, Rosalie." Carlisle says.

Ali gets a text and suddenly I'm being pulled out the door and down an elevator. She knocks on the door quickly and lets me and Rose trail after her. Jasper comes toward us and gives us a tour of the locker-room. I see the players' names over their bench and locker. Everyone's things are neatly placed except Emmett's and Edward's. I think to myself. **Are they just slobs or are they still in the process…? **

I turn and see two very nice looking naked men covering their family jewels and backing away. I hurriedly cover my eyes and yell, "Oh my God …Alice Mary Whitlock!!"

She comes to my side and smiles at me. "What's wrong, Bella? Didn't you want to meet them?"

I roll my eyes and glare at her. "Yes, and although I enjoyed the view, I think they'd rather be dressed while the introductions are made…?"

"You think?" My sister says with a smile.

Jasper shakes his head and calls out to them. "Hey Em, Edward…We're gonna wait for you outside by the car. Hurry up." Turning to his wife, he says. "So where are you taking us for dinner, trouble-maker?"

We all laugh and walk out to the car…limo? Ali speaks to the driver and we all get in except Jasper who stands outside of the limo to let the guys know which car is ours. About 5 minutes later, he taps the window and climbs in followed closely by Edward, who sits next to me, and Emmett, who takes the last seat next to Rose.

Alice takes care of the introductions and we're all just sitting there awkwardly for a moment when the guys all look at each other and whip out their cells, but before they start texting, my sister breaks the ice. "No, boys this is not a set-up. I swear, I had no idea that my sister and Rose would have a fight with the friends that they came with, but they're staying at the apartment tonight and I want to feed everyone so it just happens to work out."

Jasper whines. "They're staying over…? But, Ali, babe, I wanted to be alone tonight!"

"I understand that, Jazz, but she's my sister…"

Edward looks at me. "You guys had a fight with your friends? I hope it's nothing serious."

**Do I tell him what the fight was about? ** I ask myself. "She was more Rose's friend then mine…" I look over at her.

Emmett smiles and says, "So, then, it wasn't guys that you were with?"

Edward smacks Emmett over the head. "So, PF Chang's… huh? I love Chinese food."

"Well, it does make for great comfort food." Rose says quietly. "I've known that girl my whole life, almost. I can't believe she'd…" She stops, looks up at Edward and blushes. "Let's not get into it."

Jasper frowns and stares at Alice like she's going to read his mind or something but we all drop the subject.

Esme and Carlisle are waiting at the restaurant for us. "Edward, congrats on the winning goal, son."

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming to dinner with us! Thanks, by the way." Edward says as he hugs them.

"Well, we heard from you about the draft and called the coach to see if there was a way we could surprise you after the game. We got to the box and were introduced to Alice." Esme says. "Anyway, we were persuaded to come to dinner with all of you soon after the drama with Jess-…"

Rose and I freeze.

Edward looks at his mother. "Jessica was there…in the team box? What did she want? What was the drama? I'm so confused."

Rose comes forward. "Look, it was no big deal…She was my friend and she was with us when we were in the box. After we found out how mean and shallow she was about you years ago, we had words. She said to tell you she was sorry…and then she left."

He blushes. "You…about me? Wow…"

Jasper interrupts us and says, "Let's go in and eat guys. You can discuss the drama some other time."

I let everyone go in ahead of me and see Edward lagging. "Waiting for someone?"

"Nobody's ever done that before…" He says. "…stood up for me like that…"

I sigh. "You're talking about what happened with Jessica?"

He nods.

"Well, I can't stand shallow idiots who judge people by their looks. There is more to people than what meets the eye." I say. "I hope I never run into her again."

"Come for a walk with me?" He says.

I nod and pull him into the restaurant and say, "Not til after I eat something, though. I'm starving."

Sometime between the meal and dessert, Rose and Em have begun to make out and it goes on for the rest of the time at PF Chang's. Soon enough Edward's parents hug him good-bye. Esme whispers something to him making him glance my way and blush.

Jasper gives us each a look and say, "It's time to turn in, guys."

Alice looks at me and says to her husband, "Let's go, Jazz, I've got some news for you and they don't need us to wait up for them." She tosses me the key to their place and says, "Not too late, hun. Ya hear?"

I just smile and whisper, "We're only going for a walk, Ali!"

"Whatever you say, sweetie… Enjoy; he's a great guy." She whispers back as they get into the limo with Em and Rose still attached at the lips.

We walk back to the hotel the team is staying at because Edward says he doesn't have an apartment just yet. The talking ranges from me to him to Jessica and I have to defend him from himself. "Edward, I hope she's knows what she did. I hope she sees what you're worth…Not monetarily but the type of guy you are. Her pretty face hides such a shallow insignificant person."

We go into his room and stand in front of his door. He hands me a bottle of Coke as soon as we go in. "You're sweet, Bella, but I'm sure that to her, I'll always be the same old 'hockey boy' in baggy clothes with enough holes to outdo a brick of Swiss cheese…and I'm okay with that. I am." He says as he comes closer to me. "Because if she wasn't who she was…I wouldn't be here…now…with you…" He whispers. "Bella, can I…?"

"Kiss me, Edward…please?" I answer. He brings his face down to mine and I see the sparks flying. At first just our lips touch but then I moan into his mouth and suddenly his arms are around me. My hands begin to roam his back. His hands move to my hips and he lets his left hand slip under to stroke my back. His lean but muscular body is pressed against mine and driving me wild. I pull at his shirt and he complies. Now he's half naked and panting from our make-out session. "Edward, I've never…"

"Never, what, sweetheart?" He asks.

"I just don't do this upon first meeting someone!" I start to think. "I'm on the pill, but…"

"I have condoms…if that's what you're worried about…and I don't do this usually either…take random girls to my hotel rooms, I mean." He says. "You're not a random girl. You're a beautiful girl who touched my heart before I even knew you existed…Please, Bella, I need you, babe."

I smile and blush. "Well, as long as we use protection…"

He moves us over so he's sitting on the bed. "You're so soft and sweet. I want more of you." He pulls me so I'm straddling his lap. He pulls my top off and takes a good long look at my body. I'm very glad I wore my lacey bra and panties instead of the plain cotton ones because they're about to find themselves on this sexy man's floor. "You look amazing, Bella…but since I don't want to seem shallow, I think I'll explore you… and go a bit deeper…"

I moan as he bares a breast and takes my nipple into his mouth starting to suckle at it. He soon starts to tease the other one and I can't help but cry out. "Oh Edward, please…?"

He stands and lays me on the bed. He removes my pants and then his. He was commando.

I whimper and stare at his beautiful cock.

"You seemed so eager to see it back in the locker-room, so I decided not to cover it up too much, hoping I'd get another chance to show you what I can do with it." He says with a smirk.

I reach out and run my fingers over it.

"…Or what you can do with it…" He groans and watches as I caress his manhood. His reactions will drive me.

I cup his balls and kiss his stomach as I prepare to do what I'd only done once with an ex boyfriend who didn't like it.

"You don't have to…" He says as I lick my lips and slide his cock into my mouth. His hand slips into my hair and guides me up and down on his length.

I use my tongue and one hand to pump him into my open mouth. I feel his balls tighten and so I pump harder.

He cries out and explodes into my mouth.

I swallow all of him and he stares at me. "Let me thank you, my sweet…" He cups my face and kisses me while he begins to stroke my breast with his other hand. He leans me back on his bed and places a hand on my thigh.

I open them and feel his light touch on my dripping core. He slips one finger into me and explores the depths within. I feel him rub a sensitive spot and whimper.

"That's what I was looking for…" He whispers. His thumb moves in circles around my clit as he continues to rub the spot inside. His lips latch onto my nipple and I clench around him. My back arches and he continues to rub as I ride out my orgasm.

"Edward, please… I want you so much right now…" I beg.

He reaches over to his suitcase and pulls out a strip of condoms.

I grab them and pull one off.

He opens the packet and rolls on a rubber. "I'm all yours, honey…" He says positioning himself at my opening.

I shake my head and push him to lie back. I hover over him and reach down to guide his long hard length into me. I focus on his groans as I ride him.

He pulls me so my breasts are just above his mouth. He kisses them and pulls at one nipple as he sucks the other. I feel the pressure in me again and his finger begins to tease my clit at the same pace he moves in me. He flips us when I'm not paying attention and I lose myself in his pounding strokes. He shouts out at me to look at him and we climax explosively as our eyes meet.

I shake with the intensity but he holds me close and comforts me. Soft kisses and light caresses fill the rest of the night.

When I wake in his arms, he's already awake and watching me. "Bella, I don't want this to be the last time we see each other. I'm falling for you, babe…I'm falling hard…" He says.

I look up into his green eyes and smile. "Me too, Edward…I think we can be really good together…"

"I think we are amazing together…last night was…wow…" He kisses me hard again. "I can see that this beautiful face is your beautiful soul shining from inside you. Can you stay in the city with me today, Bella? I want…no, I need more time with you."

I nod and he gets up to take a shower. I put my jeans and bra on before checking my phone and answering Rose's texts. I'm about to put my phone down when it rings. I look at the ID and see that it's Jessica.

"So, are you guys home yet, Bells?" She asks.

"No. We're staying to hang out with Edward, Emmett and my sister and her husband." I say coldly.

"Why? What happened, Bella?" She asks in a small voice.

"To make it easy, I'll just quote one of our favorite songs… 'He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?' We rocked each others worlds last night…Do us all a favor and lose my number, Jess." I hang up and sigh.

"Did you just say 'Jess'?" Edward asks, staring at me. He's naked and toweling his hair.

"Yeah, she called and I told her to lose my number." I answer. "I don't need or want friends like her. Let's go find the others…"

He pulls me into his arms. "Why don't we just stay here? We can get to know each other without anyone to interrupt us…"

"While that sounds great, Edward, I need to let Alice see that I'm still in one piece and you haven't abducted me or anything. She's a worry-wart." I say with a laugh.

He laughs, too, and kisses me before starting to get dressed. "So where are we meeting them?"

I reach for my t-shirt from last night, but he tosses me a clean jersey. I pick it up and look at the back. It has his number and name on it. I smile at him and put it on. "We're supposed to meet at a diner down the street."

We walk down the hallway and take the elevator down to the lobby. The doorman hails us a cab. As our cab pulls up to the diner, we see my sister and Rose standing there with their guys. I hear a noise and turn to see paparazzi snapping pictures of us.

Edward says. "Hey guys, let's give them a real good picture!"

Jasper puts his arms around Alice with their hands resting on her stomach. Emmett kisses Rosalie. Edward puts his arm around me and turns us so I'm sideways and the photographer sees the back of the jersey I'm wearing.

****Jessica's POV: ****

6 Months later…

About a month ago, Mike left me for his secretary, Michelle.

I'm sitting in a Starbucks reading magazines and newspapers. I see the front page of one tabloid has a large headline… 'Whitlock, Cullen and McCarty go out on the town with their ladies'; 'picture inside, page 2'. I open to the correct page. The picture shows Alice and Jasper Whitlock standing outside of a NYC diner with Emmett McCarty and Rosalie kissing next to them…Edward Cullen has his arm around Bella and she's wearing his jersey. The article says that Jasper Whitlock is going to be a father, Edward Cullen is dating Whitlock's sister-in-law, and McCarty is dating Rosalie Hale!

I call Lauren. We haven't spoken much lately, but I tell her about the article. "Lauren, I need you to call Rose and ask if it's all true!"

"Why don't you call her?" She asks.

"She won't answer my calls." I say bitterly.

She sighs and makes the conference call. "Hi, Rosalie…"

"I guess you saw the photo in tabloid…" She says. I can hear happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, I saw the article and picture …" Lauren says.

"You know, that picture was taken the day after the game we all went to together." I hear Rose say.

Lauren pauses. "That's cool. So, you and Bella really are dating them…?"

She giggles. "Nope…"

"You're not…?" I hear the confusion in my head echoed in Lauren's voice.

"No, both of us are now engaged to them…but Alice is pregnant and due in 2 months." Rose replies.

Lauren gasps. "Wow…Congratulations...to all of you."

"Thanks…" She says.

"You're welcome…Well, I've gotta go…I guess I'll be seeing you…" Lauren answers.

"Ok, bye now." She says as she hangs up.

"Good-bye Rose…" I hear the awe in Lauren's voice. "Jess, did you hear that?"

"They're getting married and Bella's sister is pregnant?" I say softly in shock. "Wow…"

Lauren smiles. "Yeah…wow."

"I'm happy for them…I just wish my life turned out that well…" I say thinking of my failed marriage. "At least I have the baby. She's at home with my mother."

"I'm so sorry about Mike, Jess. If you need help with the baby, just call…See you…" She says.

As I hang up, I look out the window and, not for the first time, wish I'd hadn't been so blind…


	2. Note No need to review

**Notes to Readers:**

To all those who have my as a favorite Author/Story or if you have me on your Author/Story alert:

My stories all have Lemons... Each and every one... So if you want to continue reading my stuff here is where you will need to go... Thanks!

www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=7171

**Lori's review of Eclipse**

****SPOILERS FOR ECLIPSE THE MOVIE****

I got to see the 12:01 showing of the third movie in The Twilight Saga! I took my husband with me and he spent the whole time before, after and during the movie, making fun of it and me, but here's my opinion:

I loved it!

I thought it was excellently acted and thoroughly enjoyable. Most of my favorite scenes from the book made the movie and I couldn't be happier. There were some cheesy parts, but they matched the cheesy parts of the book so it wasn't the bad type of cheesy.

I thought there were some portions of the movie that were absolutely perfect, but there were a few that I'm not sure they did justice to. The part when Jacob meets up with them at Forks HS was ok, but I think it could've been better, Bella was not as upset as she should've been that Victoria was back in town. Also, in the book, the bed was a MAJOR issue. In the movie…not so much! The next portion, I was unhappy with was when Jake tells her she'd be better off dead then being a vampire. She was supposed to be so pissed that she didn't speak to him for DAYS and she actually sticks around for the rest of her visit! The final scene that I didn't like was when she speaks to Jacob the last time…He showed more emotion than she did!

I think the most important thing in this movie is the proposal. It played out just perfectly! The ring was beautiful and I loved the emotion and affection and the way Bella and Edward are all lovey-dovey in this movie. I am so glad they got it right this time. 'The Talk' with Charlie went just as awkwardly as it was supposed to and I laughed the whole time! The chats she had with Jasper and Rosalie went well and I could see the wheels in her head turning as she considered all the info she was getting. Jasper's accent was breathtaking and I would love to hear more of it. I loved her explanation of her final decision. It was different than the book, but I think it fit better to Bella's true character.

I can't wait to see it a second time! I may have to go back for thirds!

I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

Love, Lori

Hey, All!

I'm hoping one of you either is a beta or knows of a beta that's willing to take on a new author. I've tried to do it myself, and I thought it was good enough, but I've been hitting some roadblocks and lately all contests require a story to be beta-d. I don't have the time or inclination to sit and sort through the beta data-base, so if you're interested in helping out with my type of stories please let me know.

My biggest stories are the ones with BDSM and lots and lots of sex. I don't want to corrupt anyone so please be 18+ if you plan on taking me up on my offer. If you don't like slash, please don't waste either of our time. My style of writing is more romantic than anything else. Although I don't do stories about abuse, Healing Moments flashes back to Edward's days in an abusive relationship.

Hope I'll be hearing from some of you…

Thanks, Lori

**_hnwhitlock2000 has now been my Beta for i think the last 2 months!_**!

**Hey, All!**

**Calling all my Rob Pattinson fans:**  
There is a Facebook Group We should all join and it's called Fans Against Stalker Robert Patinson Apple App.

Here's the link: http:/www (.) facebook (.) ?gid=135275779836856#!/group (.) php?gid=135275779836856

(Take out the spaces and the () Thanks!)

Thanks, Lori

**To all who'd like to vote for the Slash/Backslash contestants:  
**  
To see entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2: www. fanfiction .net/c2/68069/3/0/1/

Aug. 16, 2010: A poll will open for voting here: www. fanfiction .net/~slashbackslash

Then there will be a judging round, which will go on for 15 days. The winners will be announced on Sept 1.

**To all who'd like to vote for the Plot-Bunny contestants:  
**  
To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:  
www. fanfiction .net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/

Voting is going on right here… right now!  
www. fanfiction .net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest#

These are the only contests right now. I'll get back to you as I enter more! Please vote?

**Thanks! **

Apparently, we're not allowed to have special stories that are notes to the readers. I was forced to delete that one. So I'll now be forced to do something I hate and put Authors Notes in the chapters of my stories. I think each author should be allowed to have 1 story that is ANs so that their readers know what's happening with them and they don't have to waste chapter space, but the powers that be do not agree, so that's that.

* * *

New Contest and C2 on ffnet.  
I'm a Judge for the contest, and I created the C2.

Dommella's Dungeon:  
_www. fanfiction. _net/u/2523629/

Twilight- Femme Domme :  
_www. fanfiction. _net/community/Twilight_Femme_Domme/85151/

Take out the spaces!

* * *

**_The Contest entries must be in by 10/31/10_**  
**_I'm a Judge for the contest, and I look forward to judging your stories! Get to work, Ladies and Gentlemen!_**  
**_Dommella's Dungeon: www (.) fanfiction (.) net/u/2523629/_**

* * *

Hey everyone! Check this out! I was asked to do a short author's interview! Its posted today 10/21/10. There's a link below and on my profile! Enjoy! It's posted here:

www (.) twimuses (.) ?zx=39b7e1c63a1ae38f

Take out the spaces and the () and enjoy!


End file.
